Can i really fall in love with a normal girl ?
by BubblesGirl13
Summary: PPG dont have powers they are just like any normal girls and the boys are stars and the two girls BC AND BUBBS like'em but blossom doesnt but when she was forced to go to their concert she meets brick and finds who he really is ...well there be love? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything ……Only the New Characters You'll Meet in This Story

Anyway Enjoy

Based On PPGD …They are just my favorite version of the power puff girls.

Bubbles POV:

Today I'm so happy! My bff Leena got me and my sisters concert tickets to the HOTTEST boys in this planet! The Rowdy Ruff Boys. They are just SO HOT! But I don't know why Blossy doesn't like'em much I mean their songs are just so amazing.

When blossom heard that leena got us tickets she wasn't that excited but me and BC jumped around really happy and excited .it all starts when I and the girls went to the mall …

FLASHBACK

"Hey bubbles wanna check out that store it looks like it has cute clothes" said blossom

"Um… where?" I said

"There" pointed blossom with her finger and I followed the direction of her finger.

"OMG! It looks so cute "I said

"Oh boy!" said an annoyed voice I turned around to my stubborn sister buttercup.

"BC why do always have to be like that!" I said

"Like what?" asked buttercup with confusion

"So…… like a boy !" I said in a disgust voice

"Well hate to break it up to you bubbs but …she's a tomboy she's spouse to act like a boy "said blossom

"Not on every thing we do "I said

"Whatever" said buttercup in announce

So us three went out and checked out stuff we bought lots of cute tops my favorite was a blue tank top that had bubbles all around it and it said RRB and I think you know what it means …………………THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS! I had to buy it and I did .here

Even buttercup bought some other cute shirts which were weird …

Blossom bought cute shirts and jeans and stuff make-up

So me and buttercup went to a corner and dragged blossom along and I know you guess why me and BC the tomboy and not blossom.

It's because that corner was the rowdy ruff boys' corner. Where all the rowdy ruff boys kind of tops and pants are there...so of course blossy wouldn't wanna be there poor her ..Teehee...

Just then I saw leena

"Hey lee " I said

Leena turned around and saw me with the look of OMG U MISSED IT ,she ran up to me and the girls and she panting ..." you ……guys…..mi…misse…..missed it " said leena between the panting .

"so what did we miss ?" said BC

Leena was on her knees because she was so tired she stood up and said " the … the the… "

"spit it out already !" said BC in excitement and sorta annoyed voice

" THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS WERE JUST HERE AND THEY LEFT !!!!"said leena with shocking but a happy voice at the same time

Me and BC had our mouth hung open

" u never called me !" I said in angry voice

_I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DIDN'T CALL ME RIGHT AWAY ._

_Maybe because she was to happy to call ?said a voice_

_Who said that and why are you in my mind ??_

_Um.. I'm you good friendly side and I always was here in your small mind and world ._

_Ooh sorry_

_Its ok ….anyway don't be hard on her shes your bff for crying out load_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

Me and my (good side) were talking until I heard someone say "OMG OMG … THANK YOU SOOO MUCH …I ...I LOVE YOUR MUSIC AND YOUR SOOO HOT ON YOUR LAST MUSIC VIDEO "when I heard that I just broke out of my thoughts and turned around and saw a girl with black hair and her other friend I think or whatever with red hair …she looks familier the one with red hair ..its its ……….OMG ! ITS PRINCESS MURBOCKS ! And she's talking to boomer from the rowdy ruff boys! MY BOOMER! There is now………. "Calm down bubbles …you don't wanna go there" I heard leena say

"And why not!?!?" I said in confusion and obvious anger in my voice

"The security and body guards are there ...look" said leena

I saw the security and the body guards and chickened out...they look so scary I bet they can kill you with one slap! one of them was behind my boomer he had short black hair and his ear was pierced and some tattoo showed in his neck and the other one had dirty blonde hair and this scary look that said don't dare come close cause I'm dangerous and plus they had HUGE muscles .yew

"I can just make'em drool ya know " I heard BC say

"how ?" said leena with a bit of excitement I have to admit I was a bit excited to I wanted to know what she was up to .

"By my girlie attitude and I'll just flirt " said BC "Bubbs Make-up me "

"OK!"I said

Few Min Later ….

"But. but…." BC whined in a girlie way

"not buts sugar you cant come close here ! but to make you happy I'll give you I lil kiss" said the blonde bodyguard

"EW..hell no " Screamed BC

I giggled actually I laughed so hard !it was soo funny the way BC looked !

And then she came up to us and said "NO…UGH !"

But the rowdyruff boys left already there was no chance we were gonna meet them or even talk to them ! ugh !

Few days later

"Hello this is demi starkebles ….today we have some Celebes gossip alright! We have your favorite hot guy band the rowdy ruff boys' gossip and the Jonas brothers and some other bands and actors…. We'll start with some Jonas news...the jo bros have a lot bad comments on youtube because of their break-ups and make-ups with our teen celebs and girlz are getting mad alright its all in here in this video we have " I turned my attention right when she said rowdyruff …. And the video started and some girls started to use swear words and stuff and insulting the Jonas bros it was mean! Oh well

"Now that must be some swearing! Back to the fun teen gossip we got you your favorite band rowdy ruff boys! " Said demi " they start with their new tour on the next three weeks starting mega vile!" "OMG OMG … BC ,BC GET DOWN HERE ! RIGHT NOW " I screamed with happiness and joy "this better be go .. " I didn't let her finish I just kept on screaming "LOOK LOOK LISTEN ...THIS IS ABOUT THE RRB " "the RRB are right now in megaville having some fun in the new suit their parents bought for them to stay in …….and their looking for three lucky girls to sing for in the stage on their tour ……so get your cell phone ready girls so you can get tickts for the rowdyruff boys concert " Me and BC started to scream so laud that I bet Alaska can hear it "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAH OMG OMG OMG THEIR COMING AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " blossom came down with her bf dexter …. I like him and all but her ca get better! I think that her and brick from the hottest RRB can be a better couple! "Bubbles …WHY DID YOU SCREAM!!" "Blossom you cant scream at bubbles just because you want peace and quit with you and four eyes !" spat BC " plus we both screamed because the RRB are having a tour starting MEGAVILLE AAAAAAAAAAAH" stop it!" blossom ordered "my ear is gonna blow up already " suddenly the phone rang I answered " hello bubbles here who is it ? " I said "BUBBLES A GOT TICKETS TO THE RRB TOUR PASS TICKETS TO AAAAHHHH ""WHAT?!?! ARE YOU FOR REAL!? "YES!!!I GOT 5 TICKETS ""AWESOME!" I know " "who are you gonna take?"me ,you, and sel duuuh " "great !!!!THANK U THANK U I LOVE YOU !!"Hehe bye " "bye" I hung up the phone and started to shout !!!

END PF FLASHBACK

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you guys enjoyed next chap is BC POV:

Review :

Pairing are the original ones (:(:

don't like it don't read!

XOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Heres The next chapter enjoy I don't need bad reviews just give me the good side of it!

I don't own anything but selena, demi .leena, and David

Buttercup's POV:

Ok I'm usually bored around guys and stuff and especially leena shes kinda fashion freak like bubbles. But I just saw bubbles jumping around and saying I love you to someone so I didn't really care much I'm just happy that I can see the rowdyruff boys they are so dreamy …! I know ,I know I'm a tomboy but that doesn't mean I can't flirt with guys ! And check'em out. Hehe

Bubbles just hung up and started to scream which was weird …I think

"Guys we are going to meet the 3 and only ROWDYRUFF BOYS isn't it great leena got us tickets and me and you BC ,blossom and selena and leena of course are going to meet them we got pass stage tickets and the concert ones this is awesome " bubbles said

"Oh hell yeah " I said in excitement well blossom was annoyed hehe….

"Um….I'm Goin online …..bye " I said in a hurry I so have to tell david ! hes gonna get mad heehee you see he was my ex so yeah he still gets mad when I flirt with other guys or talk about guys its kinda fun making him angry .

Tough_gal23 (online)

The_king19 (online)

The_king19: hey BC sup?

Tough_gal23: hey ….. I'm going to the RRB concert...OH Yeah baby!

The_king19: oh they …why do you like them so much!?

Tough_gal23: why? Jealous??

The_king19: Hell no! I'm not but honestly what's so good about them?!?

Tough_gal23: uh hello hot! Specially butch (L)

The_king19: you make me sick! Jk

Tough_gal23: LOL

The_king19: so what are you planning on doing when you meet him?

Tough_gal23: idk ….I just might flirt with him: p

The_king19: haha

Tough_gal23: I bet I can make him….say hi

The_king19: that's what everyone says when they meet the other.

Tough_gal23: some don't!

The_king19: who doesn't?!

Tough_gal23: you do, you say hey not hi sheesh there's different you know

The_king19: whatever …..I have to go ….cya

Tough_gal23: cya

The_king19 (offline)

I think I'll stay for a while maybe some of my friends are gonna go online …

5 minutes later...

Ugh! Where are they!?

Dragon fist (online)

Who's that??

I don't know

Great, should I talk to him or her?

Um....if you want to.....

Ok, I'll take it as a yes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tough_gal23: You, sup?

Dragon fist: Hey ~Nothing Much Really, you?

Tough_gal23: same here, um...so who are you?

Dragon_fist: um...why?

Tough gal: Because I don't know who you are

Dragon fist: right.....My name is Brian

Tough_gal23: Cool Name dude

Dragon fist: Thanks, I just somehow think its lame

Tough_gal23: why?

Dragon fist: because it's close to brain....

Tough_gal23: lol

God! This dude is fun...hmm.....maybe I ....nooo

Dragon fist: so what's your name?

Damn! If I told him m real name he'll just laugh ....I'll use BC like I tell everyone

Tough_gal23: my name is BC

Dragon fist: Cool, does it stand for something?

Tough_gal23: um...no

Dragon fist: I g2g cya

Tough_gal23: bye

Dragon fist :( Offline)

Tough_gal23 :( Offline)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Butch's POV:

I Just got off my laptop I was online and talked to some chick called BC she's pretty cool, god why did I choose to be a singer!!Ooh right so I can get all the checks attention but it's really boring when you become one! if you think its great being one I 'ill tell you a advice nooo it might seem fun but it isn't you have to write song lyrics and you have to put a rhythm to it and try put good meaning out of it ugh,anway as I was saying that check bc ..I wanted to chat more but I have to go practice for our performing and stuff so I had to go, I wonder how she looks like …..

"OY! Bro pay attention "I heard a bossy voice it was no one but BRICK.

Do you know how annoying is to have an older brother by 5 minutes and a younger by 5 minutes (a/n: the RRB were born like any human same with PPGs so they have parents)

….my brother brick has red hair and its shoulder length actually a bit shorter and he has red eyes, you see when we were young we had a car accident and well I just broke m arm and boomer just had some scratches over his hand and his leg so not its not that big … but brick his eyes were bleeding to much and the doc said that we need to agree on doing a apportion …

My mom was crying her eye out boomer was trying to comfort her with my dad but we were all worried sick!

After a while we found out that his eyes were red ….crimson red ….

All of us had shocked faces so he just looked at us oddly and we when we told him he didn't believe us then he asked mom and mom said yes you do honey and trying to make things better but she was making it worse ….5 years now and it didn't change yet but he got over his eye problem but I think its cool..

"I don't feel like it, red eyes!" I said I always make him mad when I say it…its fun using it against him

Brick Growled and murmured something under his breath I didn't hear what it was … I think it was an insult …

Normal POV:

The Music Played

And Butch Started To Sing

"Pla-a-ay, play, play it now "

Brick: I cant ever shut my mouth that's just how it is ,when I think it just falls out and I cant help it , I might leave some answers around you know that's what it is , and there's been times I let you down yeah "

Boomer: but you're all I got and you're all I want and you know I'm not gonna fake it.

Butch : hey suck it up this is me-e ,no I just cant pretend who I am anyway ,baby what you get is what you see and this is what you get with the boy like me-e""pla-a-ay ,play, play it now"

Brick :life's a bitch then you die don't wanna live my life, talk and shit and tell my eyes I'm never gonna,all the things that we that we did when we first met I was perfect then , its funny how quickly we forget yeah "

Boomer: but I'm all you got and I'm all you want and I know your not gonna break it "

Butch: hey suck it up this is me-e, no I just can't pretend who I am anyway, baby what you get is what you see and this is what you get with the boy like me-e-e"

Boomer : oh come, come come on now ,don't fight eat you now how ,I get when your life is , lets make it right ,tick tack time is precious your love is so precious .mm. come on we can do this "

Boomer & brick: right here tonight …….

Butch: pla-a-ay play, play it now

Brick & Butch: hey suck it up this is me-e, no I just can't pretend who I am anyway, baby what you get is what you see and this is what you get with the boy like me-e-e "(x2)

The boys stood up and boomer was the first to leave the stage

"Hey boomer wait up, where you goin?" brick asked

"um…just gonna get some fresh air " boomer said

"Oh ...ok ….you know the hotel were staying at right?" brick said

"Um…no "boomer said

"Ok its called meridian "brick said

"Ok thanks see ya guys "boomer said

And with that boomer left

Back to the girls

Normal POV:

Bubbles was in her room drawing a heart shape with boomer and bubbles kissing in it

She sight in a dreamy way

Her drawing skills are better since shes 15 years old (a/n I forgot to say in the first chapter that the girls and the boys are 15).

Her cell phone rang she read the name of the caller and it said Mandy her childhood BFF she moved to L.A when she was in sixth grade.

She answered her cell phone …

"Hey Mandy ...sup? "Bubbles said

"Really? Great I'm on my way "

And with that bubbles hung up her cell phone and ran down stairs

"DAD!"

Bubbles shouted

"Yeah honey "professor answered

"Can you give me a ride to the air port?" asked bubbles

"Sure hone but why?"Said professor

"Mandy is back and she needs a ride to her new house and I want to say hi to my childhood BFF "said bubbles

"Ok ..." said professor

Meanwhile …

Blossom's POV:

I hate those rowdyruff boys! They annoy me so much!

Every channel I see their stupid faces

Ok fine they don't look stupid their cute but I don't care how cute they are! Specially brick he's the cutest but I have BF I like him a whole lot better then that jerk.

He thinks he's so cool but he's not , he needs to accept it and I don't get that the fact that my sisters accepted and made a deal for me to go with them to the rowdyruff boys concert with ought my permission .

Anyway I'm waiting for Otto and dex to come were having our movie night bell is already here so me and her are waiting

She likes the rowdyruff boys but she at least isn't crazy like my sisters about them

I heard the phone ring and I got up to answer

"Hello ..? " I said

"Hey bless is BC or Bubbs here? "Said selena

"Um bubbles left and buttercup is here one sec "I said

"BUTTERRRRCUPPPPPPPPPPPP" I shouted

"WHAT?" shouted buttercup back

"Answer the phone "I said

"Ok" said buttercup

Up stairs …

Buttercup's POV:

"Hello?"I said in annoyed tone

"BC you have to get to the coffee bar right now!" ordered selena

"Why?" I asked

"Because … Butch is here and princess is all over him!" answered selena

"WHAT! I'm on my way "I said and with out I ran down stairs and ran to the coffee bar

To my lucky day I was wearing a forest green tank top ,a black mini skirt with boots and my hair was on a pony tail I sort of looked cute with my bangs down and a skirt on

I found selena mouth hung open I laughed at her

"I never knew you could look girlie!" said selena in a shocked tone

"Hahaha you should've seen your face! Hahaha" I was laughing so much

"Ha-ha really funny, now do you want to see the love of your life go to princess?" she said

"Uh as if where are they?" I said in eager to see butch

"There "selena pointed

"What the hell!?" I said I was totally shocked at what I saw

Princess was obviously annoying him because he had an annoyed face on which was so cute

She was toughing his chest and trying to kiss him and he's pushing her off him, man that looks funny!

But it's not time to laugh I need to save him from his nightmare!

"Whish me luck sel "I said

"With all my heart "she said

She pushed me and I tripped and fell on his lap!!

Selena is so gonna pay for this if it doesn't go well

"Hey hey get off my man!" I heard a snobby voice it was princess the snob

"Since when was I your man!?" I heard a husky voice and it belongs to butch

"Um…then what was all we did?" asked princess in confusion

"Correction what YOU did to ME "said butch in annoyance

I just realized I was still on Butch's lap so I quill got up trying as hard as I can not to blush but it didn't work …in other words my face was flushed

"I'm so so so sorry my friend there "I pointed at selena "pushed me and I tripped over my self and I fell "I said in a cute voice

I saw butch look up and his eyes met mine, wow he's eyes are amazing …

I think I just saw a blush over his face or it's just my imagination

"Uh ... no its fine "he said

"O my gosh! Buttercup is that you?! "Said princess in her snobby but shocked voice

"Um… yeah "I said like it's the simplest thing in the world which got her mad

I'm enjoying this

"Are you trying to look as hot as I am?!" asked princess

"Uh ... no "I said

"Just to say a simple fact, your not hot "he said to princess who was hilarious

"God I'm feeling like I'm turning to brick!" he said

I giggled which I never usually do, more like never do

"You have a nice giggle you know that "butch said which made me blush even more

"Um…thanks …. " I said in cute voice I can build

Yeah …. Um...I was …" he couldn't finish his question because of his cell phone

"Hello? …… what? ……. No …..Why …………what!!! ……I'm on my way …..I have to go nice chatting with you "he winked at me and he was about to leave when princess asked him the stupidest question

"What about me! Wasn't id fun chatting with me!!!!???" she said

"No it was like living hell "he said

He left and I burst out laughing my guts out!

She stormed off

Then selena came

What do you guys think?

If you don't like it don't read it!

On my next chapter its gonna be about bloss and dex and some bubbles and boomer

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Heres the 3rd chapter 

Enjoy

I don't own anything only the new characters

Boomer's POV

So here I am walking in megaville deadly bored…

I car just splashed water on me and on my favorite shirt great just great

But the girl I saw in the car was kinda cute she had two ponytails she had baby blue streaks in her hair I have dark blue hehe

…. God its so hot in here ! if mom finds out I'm not in the hotel shes gonna kill me thanks to brick he always saves me even though he is way to smart and bossy and god knows how he got that the red freaky eyes thingy then we would be a match not for the red hair though he used to have blue eyes like me ^-^ no green hehehe

Right now I'm infront of the air port because brick said we needed to meet him their …. And I ….

I just bumped the blonde girl I saw earlier thank god I have my wig on ..

" sorry " the blonde said

" its ok " I said

God damn it, I didn't change my voice

" you sound familier " she said

" um you probably heard me when you splashed the water on me …hehe " I felt awkward when I said it

"ok .. .. my name is bubbles" she said

"um..awesome my name is ….. jesse… " I said

"nice name " she smiled

Oh wow her smile is so cute

Bubbles POV :

"so um… eh where are you heading to ?" I asked jesse he's not that cute I only like his eyes and his voice

He sounds just like boomer from the RB and his eyes two

But not the hair he reminds me of dexter

Yeow !

OMG !!!!! I just tripped over him and my lips met HIS ! we kissed in accident ! but he has really soft ones …

"sorry sorry " I said

"its …o ..o….ok um you…you do…don't need to ….ap..apologize " he sutererd

" I have to go bye " he said

"bye" I said

Dexter POV:

So me and bloss are watching a horror movie its called the death way

Instead of her getting …I'm the one that's scared …

Blossom POV :

Dexter can be such a girl sometimes but I still love him

So again the phone rang I picked it up

"hello ?"

"blossom wheres bubbles ?"said a tomboyish voice (buttercup)

"she went with daddy-o to the air port shes on her way back home why ?" I said

" because I just talked to my love of life !" I heard her say

"your love ? who ?" I said in confusion

BC my tomboy sister loves a guy ?!

"butch you idiot !" said buttercup

I heard some laughing sounds must be selena

But I should of known that it was butch

"whatever ….bye " I hung up before she can replay ha she deserves it !

I came back to the living room where was dexter sitting I wanna surprise him

So I came up behind him and he was on the phone and I heard him say this

" yeah .. sweetie shes not here ……yeah I know and I will……yeah babe …I love you more..o no I love you more…haha yeah I will bye sweetie "

Oh my gosh he was cheating on me …..

Ok I'm so gonna smash him to peaces !

Wait calm down blossom you don't wanna do it the way ..you may have misunderstood …… what the hell em I saying how can I get it wrong he said I love you more and sweetie he doesn't say that to his mom or sister specially babe !!!

"Dexter get out of my house RIGHT NOW !"I shouted

"what why !?" he said

" don't act anncent you know you were cheating on me !" I shouted

"how did you know !?"I asked

"I heard you on the phone !!"I shouted again

"so you were listening to me WHEN I WAS ON THE PHONE !"he shouted

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME YOU JACKASS GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!"I threatened

"Bitch" he muttered

" WHAT !? " and I slapped him and he fell on the floor

And he held the cheek where a slapped him and he left and shut the door behind him !

And I went up stairs in my room crying my eyes out till I slept

What do you think ?

Next chap coming soon way soon ^-^

But if it comes late its cuz I'm grounded


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four

Sorry about the misspelled words in chapter 3

Blossom's POV –

Where am I?

Where is this place

I must be sleep walking

I looked around there was trees and flowers every where it was a garden.

A beautiful garden, I ran in a place that looked like a hotel it said meridian on top I decided to go there ….

When I looked at my self I was dressed already I was wearing a red mini skirt and a white tank top (a/n I'm sorry I just love tank tops and converse) and black converse , that was weird I'm spouse to be wearing ,my night gown …

I came in a saw to many people including a very pretty woman I ran into I looked up to her ,her eyes were green and she had blonde hair just like bubbles it was till her waist ,she was wearing a business women kind of clothes .

"I'm sorry are you okay honey?" the woman said in a very sweet and caring voice

"Yeah I'm okay, thanks for asking ma'am "I said politely

"No need to thank me sweetie, say are you here alone "the woman asked

We both got up

"Um…yeah I am "I said a bit confused

Why was she asking me if I was here alone this is kinda weird

"How old are you?"She asked again

"15 years old, if I may ask ma'am why are you asking me those questions?"I said with really confused eyes

"Just weird of a 15 year old girl to be here in this hotel with out her parents that's "the woman said

"Ok…" not so sure about the answer she just answered me

"Do you wanna stay in the suit I'm in sweetie, until your dad picks you up, you can use the phone in my suit to tell him you're here "said the woman

Should I? Should I trust her? She looks awfully nice and caring I can use the phone in her room and tell dad to pick me up …ok then

"Um….sure I'm just wondering do you have children?"I asked

"Yeah I have 3 boys their your age "she answered me

"Ok then … who am I gonna share a room with?"I asked

We were walking to the elevator …

When we were there she pressed the number 7 the last floor that's the king's suit it's for rich people …

"Uha so I'll share the room with the oldest?" making sure I got the information right

"Yeah sweetie, or do you wanna change?"She asked

From all the information I got about the younger boys I don't think I wanna share a room with them …

"No thanks I'll stick to the oldest "I said

The woman giggled

"Let me just tell the boys we have a visitor, excuse me for a sec sweet heart "she said

"Sure "I said kind of happy that some one cares about me after mom died …

Meanwhile

With the RRB

Brick's POV:

I'm watching boomer and butch playing video games and apparently boomer is beating butch

If boomer beats him in this game he's not my brother anymore

"Dude you suck at this!" I said to butch

"Well you shut up! I'm trying to win here!" butch said he was to mad to even look up to me

"Whatever" I muttered

I went to my room and lied down on my bed trying to sleep and calm down there was a bit silent I was gonna fall asleep until the phone rang ..

"Thank you for ruining my sleeping time, if you were my phone I would of threw you through the window!" I growled at the phone in my room

"What is it!?" I said angrily

"Honey your not gonna attract any girl with that attitude "I heard my mom's voice

I'm in big trouble …

"Oh sorry ma, I'm just sleepy and you kind of ruined when I was falling asleep "I said

"Its ok sweetie listen we have a visitor, so you better clean the suit understood and don't fall asleep right now! "She demanded

"Oh ma come on why not? Let the VISITOR sleep with butch or boomer? I'm really tired and the two can't stop fighting over a game!" I whined

"No, no you're the oldest if you don't take care of this Situation then you'll be grounded for a whole month no laptop ! " she warned

I hate it when she does that, but she's a mom she's spouse to do that!

"Fine … but on one condition "I said

This is going to be fun

"And what's your condition? "She asked a bit worried

"Your gong to buy me a new laptop and a blackberry cell phone mommy "I said in a childish voice

"Fine "she said

Hehe I knew she can't say no to me

"Ok then I'll work bye ...but when are you comin?"I asked

"In few minutes about five minutes "se answered

"WHAT?! " I said shocked

"Bye ma "I hung up and ran to the living room

"Listen here you two we have a visitor so clean up this mess right now understood "I announced

"You're not my boss red eyes "butch said

Oh I'm gonna give him peace of my mind when that visitor leaves!

I growled at him

"Listen sissy you better clean up because mom is coming with a visitor and if you don't listen your gonna be grounded for 2 month "I said

"Ha! I won't listen to you!" butch said

"Ok I'll just call ma and tell her "I said, I turned to boomer "and if you don't listen no video games for 2 month, so what do you say?"

"2 month with out video games hell no I'm working!" boomer said

"Ok start with the food on the ground "I ordered him

"Ok "boomer said

"And you are so grounded!" I said

"Fine I'll work but your gonna work to!" he said

"Le duh idiot, I'm gonna work if I don't I'll be grounded and I wont touch the laptop and I can not live with out the laptop!" I said

"Ok, ok keep your shirt on "butch said

"Okay you do the ….um …. Ok hide the play station 3 and Put the Wii back to its place and move those magazines off the ground "I said

"Ay ay captain "he said

2 Minutes later ….

Woah we did pretty well

We cleaned the living room our rooms and the kitchen well the whole suit.

I hate it when were silent someone has to break it

"So…. We did a good job cleaning "boomer broke the silence

I love you boomer

"Um… yeah no dust no dirt……..Woah "butch said still looking amazed at what we did

"Yeah tell me about it "I said

We heard a knock on the door

Ma is here with the visitor

"Hi Kids I'm home "ma said

"Comin Ma!" shouted boomer

Ok I'll pretend that I'm in my room, now come on brick go to your room and don't care bout a thing everything is gonna be alright ….I hope

I glanced a butch but he was already gone to his room not wanting to meet the visitor I don't blame him I don't wanna meet him/her …he/she might be a fan …

The only thing I could think of was run to your room …

Hope You Liked it

R&R people ! *_*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

ENJOY

Blossom's POV:

(a/n yeah I know mojo jojo the monkey yeah but in this story he's a human being and his wife crystal ) that's the woman's name well her name is crystal jojo ..

"I'm Home Kids …" said Mrs. Jojo

"Comin ma ..." I heard a boy's voice it was a sweet voice so I don't think he's a jerk

When he came he had red hair and ocean blue eyes, he reminded me of Dexter for some reason I mean because they both have blue eyes and red hair

"Hi! You must be our visitor my name is Jesse "the boy said

He's nice that's good

"He's also the youngest of the three "said Mrs. Jojo

"Hi my name is blossom "I said politely

"Where are the other two?" asked

"Um...they were behind me "said Jesse

He looked behind him there was no one so he turned back to me and asked me

"You must be hungry … do you want something to eat?" he said

Wow he's also polite, I never usually meet polite guys, and at least he's better than Dexter.

"Um... yeah I am a bit hungry …so I guess yeah I should eat something "I admitted

"What would you like?"He asked me in a polite manner

"Um…do you guys have pizza?" I asked I usually eat pizza when its dinner

"Yeah we have pizza I'll get you some "said Jesse

And that he left

"You sure do have a polite son "I told

"Thanks sweetie "said

"Do you want to use the phone?" she asked me

"Oh …yeah I forgot about the phone "I said "where is it?"

"You don't have to go look for it I'll tell my other son Brian to bring it "she replayed

"Brian honey can you go bring me the phone "she shouted

"Sure ma "I heard another man's voice it kinda sounded husky

Brian I guess came in the room with the phone in his hand he looked like his mom he had blonde hair and green eyes he was wearing a forest green shirt that said Rock On and black baggy pants .

"There you go ...my name is Brian it's nice to meet you "he said

"The pleasure is mine and my name is blossom "I smiled

He smiled back; he has a nice smile like his mom

"Um… sweetie where were you?" she asked Brian

"I was in my room "he said

"Didn't you hear me when I said I'm home?" she asked again

"I didn't I had my Ipod on "he said confidently

"Ok where's Brandon?" she asked

That must be her other son the oldest I guess he's gonna be nice since all his brothers are

"Here's you pizza blossom "I heard Jesse say from behind

He placed the pizza in front of me it was my favorite kind of pizza .pepperoni pizza ….Yummy!

"Thanks Jesse "I said

"Anytime "said Jesse

"Sorry I'm late for greeting "I heard a very charming voice

I turned around and saw Brandon he was tall he had red hair like my hair color it was darker than Jesse's hair ,he also had blue eyes charming ones , I wonder how he would look if he had red eyes like brick from the rowdy ruff boys …Hehe he was wearing a cut white shirt and dark blue baggy jeans he has a red cap on backwards his hair was not shoulder length or it's a bit shorter than shorter shoulder length should be but he looks fine and he does look way mature and polite …

"Where are my manners ... Hi my name is Brandon but I guess you heard already …I'm 16 and I'm also the oldest and my guess my mom told you you'll be sharing a room with me …I hope you don't mind "he said

Woah …he's so polite and intelligent I so don't mind me sleeping with him in a room and he's really charming if he has a girlfriend she is so lucky

"No I don't mind "I said

He smiled, I smiled, and his brothers were just staring at us especially at their brother in shock

"Um… excuse us for a sec "said Brian

Jesse and Brian pulled Brandon by the arm to somewhere... I don't know where

I hate not knowing what's going on

Brick's POV:

So my brother's pulled me to the closet I don't know why … I hate it when that happens

I met the visitor she's cute long red hair it was the same level as my hair color is but her hair was to her waist …she was wearing a white tank top and a red mini skirt with black converse

The usual we changed the way we actually look I wore what I was wearing before but I had some contacts they made my eyes look blue like boomer's so I can look normal

Speaking of eyes, that girl had pink ones which were so adorable on her, and I'm an idiot for not asking what her name is!

"Dude what is wrong with you?"Asked butch

"Nothing "I said confused

"Were you checking out blossom "said boomer?

"Who?"I said

"That girl you smiled at "said butch

"Oh ...um…no "I said a bit nervous

Was it that obvious …?

"Yes you did! You smiled at her when she said I don't mind sleeping with you in the room!" said boomer in excitement

Oh he's enjoying this!

"Yeah I smiled because she didn't go all EW oh my gosh EW I don't want to sleep with a boy "I said

"Oh just admit it you like her!"Said butch

"Yeah you do "said boomer

"No "

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ok as you wish boomer I don't "I said

"Oh yeah I won!"Boomer said

He is such an Idiot

"You idiot he said yes and you said no! Idiot! "Said butch in frustration

"O" said boomer

"Lets just go back "I said

Meanwhile ……

"Oh where blossom is "said a worried professor

"We'll look for him…." Buttercup was interrupted by the phone

Bubbles answered the phone

"Hello?"

"Hey bubbs it's me blossom "

"Blossom omg where you were and where are you!?"Said bubbles

"I'm at the meridian hotel "

"What! That's far from here you know!" said a angry bubbles

"Yeah look I don't know how I got here I think I was sleep walking "said blossom

"Oh we're on are way to pick you up "said bubbles

"Ok bye "said blossom

"Bye "bubbles said and hung up the phone

"Blossom is in the meridian hotel "said bubbles

"WHAT?!" said professor and buttercup in anger

"She said she was sleeping walking and then she found her self there "said bubbles

"C'mon lets go get her "said buttercup

On there way to the meridian …

"Dad can you open the radio?" questioned buttercup

"Sure "said professor

"Hello this noura and heres some midnight news … we found out which hotel is the RRB staying at and it's the meridian hotel…………"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"screamed bubbles and buttercup in joy

"Ok, ok girls calm down we are not gonna take autographs "said professor

"WHY?!"Asked the girls

"Because their womanizers "answered professor

"NO THEIR NOT!"Said the girls

"Ok fine but only if we ran into them "said professor

"YAY!" said the two girls

Normal POV:

The girls and the professor are now in the hotel

They looked around where could be blossom or where the RRB could be …

"Where are they!?" asked bubbles

"I don't know "said buttercup

"I thought you two were looking for your sister "said the professor

"And the RRB" corrected buttercup

"Hey isn't that blossom with …. "Bubbles hung her mouth open

"Where?" asked professor

Of course bubbles didn't believe her eyes …

That boy from the airport he's with blossom …she thought the guy that I kissed in accident … what am I gonna do …

"Bubbles"

And what if he is gonna make a big deal out of it?

"Bubbles"

What if he's blossom's new friend

"BUBBLES!"

"Huh what? Snapped bubbles out of it

"Where's blossom? "Asked buttercup

Bubbles pointed at a café near the diner room

"Ok either blossom is cheating on Dexter or that's her friend "said buttercup

"Uh...yeah let's got talk to her "said bubbles

"And dad "said buttercup

"Yeah honey?" said professor

"Don't come along, your gonna embarrass us dad"said buttercup

And with that they left

Meanwhile….

Boomer's POV:

Blossom is really fun to talk to I just wish we didn't have to lie to her ,I mean she sweet and she likes brick …Hehe ..I can haunt him and tease him all I want

I glanced at brick he was still staring at her and paying attention to every move she does and he was staring at her lips to …

Ha-ha this is hilarious I so have to tease him about it!

"Hey blossy "I heard the same voice I heard when I was at the airport that girl's voice the one I bumped into

We all turned around and she was there apparently that girl bubbles was her sister

There was another girl beside her with jet black hair and green eyes like butch

Bubbles was wearing a sky blue shirt with bubbles shaped letters and it said freedom

And a jeans mini skirt with blue high heels …

She looked hot

And her other sister or cousin or friend or whatever

She was wearing a lime green shirt with a smashed guitar picture and black baggy pants with green converse

"aren't you that girl from the coffee bar?' asked butch

The girl with black hair turned his direction and said

"Um...i don't think so I don't remember you "she said

She's a tomboy for sure

"Your name is …buttercup right?"Asked butch

"How did you know!?"She asked

She raised am eyebrow at him

He smirked

"Are you also called BC?" he asked

"Ok are you a stalker!?"She asked with anger rise in her voice

"No it's me Brian ….dragon fist "he said

"Oh you're from ….oh sorry "she said and she seemed to relax weird

"Bubbles your blossom's sister?" I asked

"Yeah I am "she seemed nervous

Then she looked at me with confused look on her face

"What happened to your voice?"She asked

DAMN IT! I forgot about that

"Um…he ate something bad and his voice changed that's all right Jesse "said brick

Brick you're a life saver

"Yeah that's all "I said

"You guys know each other already?" asked blossom and brick at the same time

Then they looked at each other and blushed and looked away

Awww my brother is growing up

"I and Brian chatted on IM "said buttercup I think

"And I and Jesse bumped each other and …..Uh ..." I blushed right away she was gonna say kissed in accident.

She also blushed I can see it

She looks so cute

"And …?" asked butch frustrated

"We talked and that's all "I said trying to hide the kissing part

"Ok…" said brick "but why are you two blushing??"

"Blushing were not blushing I just remembered something embarrassing "I said

"And I'm blushing of the memory of me and boomer kissing that's all "she said

Wow, wow hold on ME and HER kissing ok she's a fan!

I think we should hang out

"Boomer and you eh?"Asked butch and brick smirking

I hate them!

"And BC who's your favorite?"Asked butch grinning

"Butch duh "she said

And Butch's grin got wider

He's enjoying it

"Why? "Asked blossom

"Just asking "said butch still grinning

"What about you bloss?" I asked

"None "she said

Brick looked disappointed

"You hate them?"Asked butch

"Not really hate I just don't like them "she said "they are show offs and think their so cool a…."

"Ok I don't care if brick and boomer aren't cool but butch is cool hello he's the HOTTEST of all "at that point butch smirked

"And boomer is cool ok! "Said bubbles

Aw she is so cute!

I really have to date her

" ok you think their cool because you guys love them I don't "she said " ok and maybe brick is the cutest of all to me I just think he wouldn't really care for us normal girls average girls and if he did he would only use them for his own pleasure !"

Ouch

"And if he did …I may as well…probably … for sure …. Like him" she admitted

This made him smile a bit

Butch smirked

"What if you guys go to their concert and have pass stage tickets would you blossom talk to brick try to know him better?" asked butch

"Yes I would "she said

Normal POV:

Three Days Later …

Monday Morning …

"Good morning dad" greeted bubbles cheerfully

She just got a call from Jesse (boomer)

She kissed her dad on the cheek and skipped to the kitchen

"Morning "said blossom yawning

She did the same as bubbles kiss on the cheek and went to the kitchen but she didn't skip

"Morning bubbles "said blossom

"Morning bloss" said bubbles cheerfully

"Why are you so happy?" asked blossom

"Jesse called me and he wants to tell me something important before the concert tomorrow "said bubbles

"Ok…" said blossom not that interested about the concert tomorrow

"Hi guys "said buttercup

"Hey "the girls said

"C'mon lets go "said Buttercup

"Why do you want to go to school BC?"Asked blossom

"Because I'm gonna show princess the tickets and laugh at her about butch saying that she's not hot "said Buttercup

"Ok"said blossom "Bye dad"

The girls went walking since their dad went back sleeping and their skates and skate boards are not working well and not the and the bus is to smelly, so they needed to walk

They saw a SALEEN S7 (a/n that's a awesome car if you don't know what that car is look for it in the internet)

"Awesome car "said buttercup with amazed eyes

And then the car stopped and the car window opened

"Hey girls you want a ride?" asked a boy with jet black hair and green eyes

It was butch jojo from the rowdyruf boys

"Yeah sure "said buttercup and bubbles

"Who's driving?" asked blossom

"Brick is, if I was driving you go crazy "said butch

"Yeah he does full speed, he's an idiot "said boomer from the back

"And I'll sit back to beat you up "said butch

"Uh-oh "said boomer

Butch got of the car and went to the back seats

"Are you girls coming?" asked butch

Buttercup and bubbles looked at each other and nodded

"Great then I won't be beaten up by a gorilla "joked boomer

"HEY! I 'M STILL HERE!" said butch in anger

Buttercup and bubbles jumped in the back seats with butch and boomer

"Are you coming? "Asked brick charmingly

Blossom, couldn't resist him he was just to charming

"Yeah ok "said blossom as she sat next to him in the passenger seat

Butch smirked his plan was working …

_He's so gonna give me 20 bucks_ butch thought

_He is so cute when he smirks_ thought buttercup

"So where are you guys heading to?"Asked brick

"Where going to school, it's called megaville high "said blossom

"Ok then megaville high here we come "said brick

Blossom giggled

"What?" asked brick

"Oh nothing "said blossom she was still smiling

_He is so cute how I can not like him_! Thought blossom

_Yes the plan is working I owe butch, great! Just perfect _thought brick

"So what's your name?"Asked boomer

"My name is bubbles "said bubbles while smiling and looking at his eyes

"Cute name "said boomer

"Really? Thanks "said bubbles

She giggled

_He thinks my name is cute EEEP_ thought bubbles, she blushed

_God she is so cute when she blushes_ thought boomer

"So what's your name again?" asked brick

"My name is blossom but you can me bloss or blossy I don't mind "said blossom

_Don't ruin this blossom_ thought blossom

"Ok then blossy "said brick

He blushed

_Hehe I can call her by the nickname eh? Its working I cant believe the plan is actually working, butch, I hate you for making me say this, I love you_ thought brick

Meanwhile …

"Really princess?! Butch thought you were hot?" asked Stephanie

"Yes he did "said princess

Stephanie was leena's old BFF

Stephanie has blonde hair with highlights and her bangs made her look like an innocent little cutie she had mix of green and blue eyes and she had freckles

She was wearing a purple with pink shirt and said _look at the cutie_ and a jeans mini skirt

With pink high heels

Princess had her usual ponytails and a yellow tank top with orange words that says princess with a black mini skirt and black high heels

Leena walked by with selena

"Look at the loser "said princess

And everybody laughed but Leena, selena and Stephanie

"Why aren't you laughing steph?"Asked princess

"Because it's not funny!"Snapped Stephanie

Selena and Leena were impressed

"Whatever "said princess

Princess left Stephanie with selena and Leena

"Um … thanks Stephanie "said Leena

"Yeah thanks a lot "said selena

"Your welcome "said Stephanie

The three girls giggled

Then they saw a SALEEN S7 they were really amazed by it

Who could buy such a car? Thought Leena

Wow who ever is driving that car...is so gonna my friend or BF thought selena

Cool thought Stephanie

Then everyone looked at the car …

The door opened and they saw blossom come out they were shocked

And then the back door opened and they saw buttercup and from the other side bubbles

Princess got mad because no one looked at her

Dexter came running to blossom

"Blossom I'm so sorry "said Dexter

"Yeah we won't be back together "said blossom

Then she looked at the car and then the window opened and then all the girls had their mouth hung open specially selena, Leena and princess

It was brick from the RRB he got out and hugged blossom and she hugged him back and whispered something in his ear

"That's him" whispered blossom

"Ok "brick whispered back

Butch and boomer got out some girls screamed

They waved and turned to the two girls

Stephanie was brave enough to go to butch and ask him

"Um…sir. I mean butch... I mean "Stephanie stuttered

"Don't talk like that "said butch with his husky voice

"Um... did you actually say that princess was hot?" she asked

Butch and buttercup burst out laughing

"Me …thinking ….she……w…was…..h…hot? ……Hell. No" butch said between laughter

Buttercup kept laughing her guts out

Back to blossom and brick ….

"So you're the one that cheated on bloss?!" asked brick a bit anger rise in his voice

"Um ... eh… yeah" said Dexter

"Why?!" said brick

"Because I um….di." Dexter got cut off by brick

"So you can have fun with her, so you can use her, did you date her for your own pleasure?!Huh!? "Asked brick angrily

"NO, I truly loved blossom and I still do but its just that I love someone else to, I'm in love with to girls ok … every time I tried to tell blossom that we need to break up, she would just say sweet stuff and I cant handle it any more I would just say its not important because I don't want to turn her sad!"Said Dexter

"And you thought not telling her is better?"Asked brick but this time calming down

"Well I don't know "admitted Dexter "I just ...I just want to be her friend if I can't be her boyfriend anymore "

"Well bloss?"Asked brick

"Um…you can be my friend but not my boyfriend, and I'm starting to like someone else anyway "said blossom

"Who?" asked brick a bit annoyed that the fact the he didn't know who the boy was

Blossom giggled

"When you grow up you'll know "brick laughed at that comment

"So are you coming to our concert?"Brick asked

"Yeah I am "said blossom

"Great "said brick

"What's your favorite song?"He asked

"Um…I never heard you guys sing before "she admitted

"And you hate us because?" asked brick confused

"You acted like show offs and you think your so cool..."blossom got cut off by brick "but I am cool" said brick

"What's with everyone interrupting me?" asked blossom while brick was laughing

"Um… how did you know that I hate you?"Asked blossom

And suddenly brick stopped laughing he didn't have a excuse for this one

"Well you look at the time I have to go bye "said brick "c'mon boys "

"See ya later BC"said Butch "Bye Bubbles "said boomer and winked at her

I Want to thank queenblossom for her reviews your awesome (:

And I want to thank the others who reviewed (:

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Thx for all your reviews

Oops I'm sorry for mistaken your pen-name BlossomQueen

The concert Night

I'm just a boy  
don't want to be fly or high  
or go with any girl  
who wants me to be her sugarbaby

I'm just a boy  
Don't wanna be hit  
I'm not your man so get a grip  
You've gotta be fine to get a maybe

I want to be  
Anything I want to be  
Why can't you see  
There are so many possibilities  
Do you even know  
There are a million places we can go  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Sang Brick

Then suddenly Butch showed Up from no where and the crowed started to shout and cheer

"Butch, Butch, Butch" they kept on saying his name and cheering for him

I'm just a boy  
Don't need the floss to be the boss of anything  
I've already got what I've been wanting

I'm just a boy  
I want to be me and have a personality  
I don't get attention just by fronting

[chorus]

Boomer came from behind and spoke …

I want to be only me  
I want to show a little bit of personality  
Take it or leave it  
I really don't care  
Cause there's more to me  
Than the clothes that I wear  
A sugarbaby, well maybe I'm not  
But I think you better like everything that I've got  
Make me smile, make me feel like a he  
Just to make me be something that I don't want to be

Then Boomer sang …  
[Chorus]

Mm mm baby

I'm just a boy

I'm just a boy  
Wanna feel the beat under my feet  
Oh it's so sweet  
When the music takes control

I'm just a boy I wanna have fun  
And you're the one for me I know  
Cause I can feel it in my soul

[chorus] x3

They ended the song and then they sang some other songs and ended the concert everyone was cheering saying I love you and fan things

" B-u-t-c-h j-o-j-o there you go " said butch to a fan

"NEXT " shouted butch

"this is fun " said butch to his brothers

"Hi ..um can you write your name on my ..g…g…" the fan-girl sneezed in butch face

"so ,so sorry , do u have perfume on ?"Asked the fan-girl

"Uh yeah " said butch while whipping the saliva off his shirt

"oh I'm sorry I'm allergic " said the fan-girl

"ok ..so lets move fast where do you want me write ?" asked butch

"On my g...Glasses "said the fan-girl

"ok ……y-o-u-r a a-w-e-s-o-m-e f-a-n L-o-v-e b-u-t-c-h " while butch was signing for his beloved fans

Brick was looking at the ceiling

Should I tell her ? or should I not UGH this is so hard life was easier with ought cupid stupid cupid thought brick

"Which one looks better?" asked boomer

"hm…I pick that one " pointed brick

"ok thanks bro …you rock " said boomer

"I know I do " joked brick

"and roll " winked butch while sitting next to brick

Brick laughed at the comment butch just gave him

The door suddenly opened

"hey guys the ladies are here " said the body guard

"oh ok let'em in " said Brick

"Oh yeah here comes Miss Hottie luscious "said butch

"How about you get your self a room with her" said brick sarcastically

"Great idea Nerdy bro" said butch

"HEY I AM NO…"brick got interrupted by a girl's voice

"Hi Guys" said Leena

"Hey Butch " said Buttercup and winked at butch

"Hey " said The other girls (blossom,bubbles,selena)

"Hey BC hey girls " said Butch

"Hi Guys" said Brick Nervously

"um… where's boomer ?"asked Bubbles

"Oh hes just changing his shirt "replied Butch

"ok " said Bubbles still waiting for Boomer

"OK can you guys sign this for me ?"asked leena

"and this one ,and that one ,and……that one " selena said but interrupted by butch

"how about we sign everything ?"asked butch

"that's even better "said leena

"ok brick sign all the things me and BC wanna have some chat ?"Butch winked at buttercup and she blushed

"ok lets go then "said buttercup

"hey HEY WAIT !" protested brick

"good luck brikie " said Buttercup

"Hey guys ….Hi Bubbles , look me and you have to talk right now its important" said Boomer

"ok " and she went with boomer in a room

"hehe ok girls um… gimme the stuff you want to be signed " while brick was signing for the girls

With butch …

"BC listen I'm … I'm uh … well you see …you know Brian the boy you met on IM and in the Café?"Asked butch

"Yeah why?" asked Buttercup

"because.."butch paused then continued

"I'm Brian" butch closed his eyes he didn't want to see her expiration

"What … why didn't you tell me earlier?"Asked buttercup

"Because I was Afraid that you would only like me because I'm star and …" butch got interrupted by Buttercup's Kiss on his lips (a/n hehe)

Buttercup let go from butch and looked at him for his reaction …

"Whoa" said Butch" does that mean you like me back" asked Butch

Buttercup smiled and kissed him again

Meanwhile …

"So you're Jesse eh?"Asked bubbles a bit to shy to look at him

"Yeah I wanted to tell you earlier and all but I just didn't have the courage and …it's a long story "Said Boomer "but just to tell you …I liked that kiss we had …even though it was a accident " said Boomer

"really ? so you don't mind if I …?"bubbles was interrupted by boomer

"don't mind if you what ?" asked Boomer

"do this …" bubbles walked closer to boomer and kissed him ,at first Boomer was shocked then he relaxed and kissed her back (a/n blues …ok I need to stop doin that )

Meanwhile …

"and that's the last one " brick sight in relief

"um no you forgot the phone and the bag "pointed selena

"oh god " said brick

Blossom giggled at his expiration

"There …I'm done …you can go now " said brick

"oh no we'll wait…" leena got interrupted by brick

"no don't worry well get her home safely said brick

He leaded them to the door

"oh no not you blossom ,bye girls" he closed the door on the girls faces

"ok blossom listen there something important I need to tell you " said brick

"ok shoot " said blossom

"don't freak out " said brick

"I wont " said blossom

"um..ok …I'm …I'm Brandon the boy you met in the hotel " said brick with his closed

" oh really ? " said blossom getting closer

"yeah … aren't you mad ?" asked brick

"no why am I spouse to ?"asked blossom getting even closer

"um …well no …but you took it easily why ?"asked brick getting a bit nervous

"because …I like you and Brandon " said blossom and she was way close to him now ,they were only 3 inches apartrt (a/nxD …OK sorry)

"really as a friend or more?"asked brick getting worried and excited at the same time

"does this answer your question " she was now kissing brick on his lips

Brick started to relax and enjoy the kiss until he heard girlie giggles so he did something he never wanted to do …he broke away and looked at the giggling voices

His face wad now flushed he looked away from his brother and blossom's sister trying to hide his blush and so did blossom they looked away in different direction

"so bloss does that mean you like brick now ?"Asked bubbles while tightening her grip on boomer's poor hand

What do you think?

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

"OMG you guys for real ?! this is so tremendous I cant believe it ,I mean hey did it for real THEY KISSED YOU GUYS!?" said leena

"yes ,yes they did and…. I'M BOOMER'S GF AAAAAAH "bubbles and leena started to scream happily

"and you did you and butch have a kiss ?"asked selena

"Yup and he's my boyfriend ,and guess what he asked me !"Squealed Buttercup (a/n weird right?)

"what ?"asked selena

"to perform with him in their new movie " said buttercup

"OMG ,what did you say ?" said selena

" I said YES ofcourse " said Buttercup" plus he's a great Kisser "

"no way how did it go ?"asked selena" I need details Girl details"

"ok so …"

While those girls were chatting blossom was just happy no one knew why so Dexter decided to ask

"hey bloss " said Dexter

"Oh hi Dexter ,isn't today startling?" asked blossom

"um …yeah sure look um I want you to meet my Gf ,is that ok ?"asked Dexter

"oh yeah certainly it is " said Blossom

"ok ….Olga " Dexter said "meet my ex girlfriend blossom which she's over to content "

"Hi My name is Olga I'm sorry about Dexter not telling you about or you know .."said Olga

"Oh its ok I don't care anymore I already have my innovative grand LOVE life " said Blossom while skipping through the halls

"new love life eh? Said dexter

"c'mon darling lets go and at least she doesn't mind anymore " said Olga

"yeah your right " said Dexter and they went to the science class hand-in-hand

Blossom walked until she saw something caught her notice ,she saw a Seleen S7 the car she saw before ,and remembered it belonged to brick Jojo

He's here ,he's really here ,ok calm down blossom calm down thought blossom

The window opened

"Hey ,you ready ?"asked Brick

"Yup ,lets go " said Blossom

(a/n a date xD)

."girls look its that geek blossom and she's going to brick's car what the hell ?! I hope their not dating and if they were what does he see in that whore !?"said a blonde girl

"I don't know but he looks so hot with that car " squealed the girls

And so did those dumb assed girls (a/n fans) make fun of blossom and trying to start a rumor (a/n I hate ppl like dat )

"so where do you plan on goin ?" asked brick

"um…how about a restraint " asked blossom

"ok then " said brick

"Is it fancy ?" asked blossom

"surprise " said brick

" I hate surprises " muttered blossom

"to bad beautiful " said brick

Blossom blushed at the nickname he just gave her (a/n aww)

Blossom giggled

"what ?"asked brick

"theres something on your mouth "said blossom

"well where ?"asked brick

"there " pointed blossom

"here ?"said brick

"no " said blossom trying to hide her laugh

"ok then how about you whip it ?"said brick

"ok then " blossom moved closer to brick and touched brick bottom lip and then their eyes met (a/n romantic …ah)

Blossom whipped the peace of choaclate from his mouth

"there, all better " said the blushing blossom

"thanks "said brick trying to hide his blush

"your welcome " said blossom

"ok so ..um … what did you do in school today ?"said brick trying to start a conversation

"nothing motivating " said blossom

"aha " said brick

"what are you gonna do now ?"asked blossom

"what do you mean " said brick confused

"I mean you finished the concert …so are you gonna go back to your hometown now ?" asked blossom mournfully

"oh um…yeah we're going to go back to L.A i guess ..i'm sorry "said brick

"don't be its not your fault " said blossom

"yeah thanks " said brick

"but the good news is that we could come visit after a month and we may move here" said brick

"what ? that's great " said blossom

"yeah I know I get to see you more often " said brick while blushing

Blossom giggled and looked at brick

"I never knew you were that nice and sweet and caring and…"blossom got interrupted by brick's kiss ,brick broke the kiss and looked at blossom in the eyes ,and she finished her sentence with these four words

"and I love you"

"and Its obvious I love you to " said brick

And they kissed one more time passionately

END


End file.
